Can't Hardly Wait
by TokyoJunk
Summary: When it happens, it's so clumsy, sloppy, and quick that neither cares they're making a mess or that they're in public. [Written for the Yuri on Ice Kink Meme on Tumblr]


Note: Written for the Yuri on Ice Kink Meme on Tumblr. The prompt: Yuuri/Victor + NSFW set immediately after Episode 7. Frottage against a wall while Yuri is still in-costume and Victor is still in his suit.

* * *

They don't waste time.

Victor pins Yuri against the wall, their kisses are a mess of lips, tongues, teeth and moans. They could have been romantic about this, taken their time and make this first time last. But the adrenaline runs hot and their hormones dictate their actions screaming more, more, more, **now**.

Victor barely unbuckles his belt when Yuri starts grinding against him. The Russian's cock twitches with interest and soon the man grinds back, rutting against the younger man, who moans into his mouth. When Yuri slides his leg in between Victor's, bending it slightly at the knee pushing upward to press against his erection, the man sees stars. The action solicits a moan from Victor, who breaks away from Yuri's lips to pant into the crook of the young man's neck.

The pleasure builds as they rut against each other. Victor tries to establish some kind of rhythm to this thing they're doing, but with the way Yuri clings to him, making those melt worthy sounds—clumsily rolling his hips in an effort to meet Victor's every thrust— the Russian struggles to keep track of who, what, where and when.

Victor already feels his orgasm approaching, the familiar heat coils at the pit of his stomach as it tightens. Losing the last of his nerve, he grabs Yuri, hoisting him up. Yuri is quick to wrap his legs around Victor as they rut against each other in desperation for more friction, more heat, more everything. Victor kisses Yuri again and again as he jerks his hips against Yuri's eager thrusts. Their rhythm is clumsy, sloppy, and quick and the first to reach climax is Yuri. He stiffens then shudders as a moan stutters out from trembling lips. Victor soon follows a few thrusts later, a low groan escaping from deep in his throat. He closes his eyes, letting his orgasm wash over him.

When he opens his eyes, he presses his forehead against Yuri's. They're both still panting, faces pink, a thin coating of sweat on their features. When their breaths come under control, Victor brushes back some stray dark strands. Yuri's affection meets him the rest of the way as he leans in, a small smirk on his lips as he touches the tip of his nose to Victor's, a slight nuzzle that leaves the older man swooning with emotions. He can't resist!

When Victor leans in to kiss Yuri, time slows.

It's a long deep kiss, the type that's gentle, the kind that lets you explore. Yuri's lips are soft and sweet. Victor can easily see himself becoming addicted. He melts when Yuri's tongue slides in, hot and wet. Victor's thorough in his kissing, swiping the roof of Yuri's mouth, diving in deep enough to solicit soft moans from his lover. He sucks on Yuri's tongue before biting down on his bottom lip. Yuri isn't too far behind, giving Victor a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. He places another kiss on his lips before teasing Victor's lower lip. He quickly remedies it with a light suck and follows with a tongue flick on the underside of it.

Victor has the sudden urge to screw Yuri through the wall if this keeps up.

"Victor?" Yuri's voice sounds so clear.

"Hm?"

"How are we going to get back to the hotel?"

Victor blinks.

Right, this spontaneous act against some random wall in the garage isn't the most appropriate of places to ravish your lover.

Their clothes are probably a complete mess and hiding that fact is going to be difficult.

"I can carry you," Victor reasons with a smile as he takes a step back. "Like this!" he pats Yuri's butt in encouragement.

Yuri groans, unwrapping his legs and standing up on his own. Standing apart, Victor can finally see the damage. He wrinkles his nose.

"Piggy back ride?"

He takes his trench coat off, draping it on Yuri's shoulders. Victor is about to turn around when Yuri pales.

"What now?"

"I think this is dry clean only."

"Yuri?" Victor asks, turning around and hunching slightly.

"Yes?"

"Stop worrying and just hop on."


End file.
